The Glass Mansion
by asteriskknight
Summary: Beware, reader! This is not a Naruto FanFic. But youi should still read it! Thanks.


**Glass Mansion**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

_by: evebarzanjee - please tell me the goods and bads of my story preview please!_

Somewhere in Japan

* * *

_"The meeting will begin. Anyone who objects Akaokami-sama will face their punishment. Tomorrow, thirty humans will be coming here. You must search each and everyone of their spiritual energy."_

_"What the hell, Ichiyo! Stop bitching around!"_

_"Don't tell me what to do, Nukekubi!"_

_"Now's not the time, Ichiyo! There's a human listening on us!" I could feel cold hands creeping on me. When I felt one touch my neck, I felt a sharp pain piercing through my whole body. In an instant, I fell asleep._

* * *

"Does everyone have there luggage?"

"YES!"

"Did everyone go to the bathroom?"

"YES!!"

"Are we ready to go yet?"

"Yup!"

I watched everyone go into the tour bus and then I went in myself. Deep down inside my heart, I felt uncertain. Uncertain if something unexpected happens and I can't protect anyone but myself.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Alexas Wood. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What dorky combo of names. You know what I think? That's crap to my ears. I'm thirteen years old and live in Toronto. One more thing, I'm female class representative.

"Alexas! If you don't keep a smile on your face, people will call you Elder Wood!" Collin White commented. Just barely a few seconds later he burst out laughing. When Collin laughs, it's like a donkey farting in front of a microphone. It's _really_ unpleasant.

By the way, he's the male class representative.

I looked away from him and gazed out the window. We, 7D, were going on an overnight trip to Japan. Our teacher, Lara Shelling, is in fact the richest teacher in our school. Since it was winter break and she already took us to Alberta for the Class-Vacation-Trip week, Lara wanted to go somewhere exotic. When she heard that Japan was giving a free trip to this exotic land for a week and a half, she signed us up. Also, Class-Vacation-Trip week is a week when us students and teachers take a break from school and go somewhere with our homeroom teacher.

Of course, Lara had to pay to get in the contest, but that was no problem for her. So here I am, and here you are. Fate, isn't it?

"Man, are you out of the zone or what!" Again, Collin burst out laughing, but this time I replied.

"Good for you. But will you act a bit more mature. Who knows what punishment they will give us on the airplane when we'll be on it because of your cocky and intolerable attitude." I retorted.

"Big words for such a 'mature' girl." He wrinkled his nose in a way that you could probably see the insides of it.

"Those words will be the ones that will crush you when you _do_ know what they mean."

"Little evil brat!"

The whole tour bus went quiet. We looked up to see Lara's face above ours.

"I have no intentions of listening to your voices." Lara spoke up. "If you guys don't cooperate now, I'll make you both roomies."

After that, we were quiet all the way until the airport.

* * *

The strangest thing happened at the airport, though. We had thirty minutes to spare, so we walked around a bit. We stopped until we found a fortune shop.

The woman their looked pretty _indecent_. She was wearing a tight black leotard with chains hanging around her waist. On her torso she was wearing a strapless top that was pretty neat, beside the fact that it made her chest look as big as her head.

Her top was rainbow dyed and had all these objects on it. On her head she was wearing something that actually made her look like a true fortune teller. The woman was also wearing dozens of necklaces and bracelets on her body, and earrings too. She wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Little lady with brown hair and eyes! Let me see your future!" The fortune teller roared. She pointed at me with no self respect. For a split second I wondered if she was actually a woman.

"Okay. Sure thing." I walked up to her and sat down in her shop. As soon as I went in a huge crowd of people was outside the shop. Anyone could tell that this was pretty unusual.

"Your name and birthday, please, little lady." She asked politely. I could see that she was very excited. _Maybe _I was her first customer for the day. _Maybe_ that's the reason why it was unusual to find someone

"The name is Alexas Wood. My birthday is December 24th." I answered.

"Hmm. A Capricorn. Let's see," She paused for a second. I then realized she wasn't using a crystal ball. Instead, she was using this weird necklace. When it had glowed red and black she gasped. I think she then remembered that she was telling someone's future and regained her composure. "You're on a trip to an exotic destination. It isn't a school trip… You are going to experience unusual feelings and find courage and determination rising in your blood. Stay away from harmful glass. Good luck!" She winked at me and disappeared suddenly. I shook my head with confusion and left the shop.

"What a weird fortune." I finally said.

"Let's go back. We have to go back or else we'll miss our flight." Lara howled.

I don't know about you, but being on a plane with your classmates is _pretty_ weird. One thing is that that they're actually behaving and another one is that it looks like the plane has been invaded by the baby dorks of the 21st century. During one point of the trip I fell asleep.

As soon as I woke up I looked out the window. It was night time. I looked at my watch to see it was nine thirty in the night! Recovering from my astonishment I realized that my stomach wasn't full and I had to go pee.

I strolled quietly to the back of the plane and opened the washroom door. I did my business and washed my hands. Then I walked all the way back to the front and called for an attendant to see if they still had dinner left from today. I think that a woman answered, but I could sense from her/his tone that he/she had just woken up from sleeping. I waited until they brought dinner to my seat to thank them. You never know if they give you crap instead of food.

I ate my food quietly and asked them to take it away. Just barely after they did, something appeared in my window. It looked like a dead woman! Even after blinking about ten times, I noticed she was still there. She seemed to be saying something. Finally, she pointed to my backpack and whispered something.

"Get out of here." Her hand came out of the window and touched my neck.

Her hand was unbearibly cold and I just had to look at her eyes. They were so miserable and looked so fraile. Even though I couldn't bare her hands touching my neck, I could assume that she was trying to put as much care and warmth in them as possible. The woman then let tears slip from her eyes silently. While retrieving her hands away from my neck slowly, I touched the window and , hopefully, gave her the most gentle smile I could. After that she faded from the window and my smile vanished. I then had a flashback of what had happened so far. I remembered I did the most stupid thing in my.

I laughed silently, trying to cover up the fact that I am scared out of my head. When I opened my backpack I found a new book in there. It had no title or author. I examined the book closely to see if there were any marks on it. I found out then that there was none.

Only a really strange symbol in the middle of the book.

"I'll research it up later." I whispered quietly to no one. I touched the symbol with my index finger. For some reason, I went to sleep right after I touched it. Then the most absurd image came to my mind, followed by a question. In the image, it showed two human's getting murdered. It was horrifying!

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell at me. When I woke up I found a huge face hanging over my head. I screamed in horror. After a couple of seconds I realized that was Collin. I stopped screaming and yelled at him.

"What the heck are you doing, yelling at me in the morning?!" I could feel my anger meter rising bit by bit.

"Breakfast is served." Said and attendant waiting impatiently. I blushed nervously and pulled open the mini table attached to the seat in front of me.

Once I was done I gave back my leftovers to the attendant. For the rest of the morning the only thing I did was thinking of what that symbol meant. Did it mean danger? Did it mean hostility? To be frank, what the hell did it mean?

At last, the plane landed and we got our luggage. Right now we were somewhere in Japan, still on the plane though. Just to let you, it was about two thirty in the after noon yesterday that we went on the plane we're on. It's about twelve thirty, right now.

Wait a minute; did I forget to tell you that I hate surprises? I think not. Maybe this will explain it _very _well.

"I said hey, dammed woman! Why the heck are you depressed? We're in Japan, man!" Collin startled me with his yelling so much that I almost fell off the stairs!

I nearly hit the ground but I realized my suitcase was under, just barely touching me. That's not so important, though. The most important thing was that there was a shadow on top of me. It was Collin! He was gripping my hand tightly and behind him was Dallas Wells, his best friend and my classmate, gripping Collin's hand.

"You frightened me! Don't ever yell at someone suddenly when they're walking down the stairs!" Anger and panic sounds came out of my mouth at that moment.

"It's not my fault you're afraid of loud noises! You can be a party pooper sometimes!" Collin bickered.

"You're the most toxic, irresponsible, squalid, unruly, lousy and clumsy fool alive! This would never happen if you could lock your own mouth when you're supposed to!" That's when everything went wrong.

"Little evil brat!"

"Vacant headed!"

"I don't know what you said about me but it sounded like crap coming out of your damn mouth!"

"I guess you don't need my help then, Collin." Dallas sighed and loosened his grip on Collin's hand and eventually slipped it gently out. Collin and I at the same time screamed as he landed on top of me. I gave Dallas a deadly look that made him shiver.

"Will you get off me, please?" By the time Collin got off me, I grabbed my suitcase and went up the stairs and took the backpack off my shoulder to hit it at Dallas. Unexpectedly, Collin did the same thing with his.

Dallas grunted. He sighed heavily. "All brawn but no brain, Collin."

For the second time, Collin hit Dallas with his backpack.

* * *

By the time we reached the mansion in the exotic land, it was four fifty six. The tour bus stopped suddenly in front of the mansion. In front of our bus was a Japanese woman.

"Welcome to Japan! I will be your helper and adviser. My name is Fuyumi Shouko." Now when Fuyumi appeared in front of the tour bus, she looked happy. She had long, black hair with glossy bluish blackish eyes. She was average, not thin nor fat. Fuyumi was wearing an elegant black kimono.

But as I got a really good look at her, I could sense fear in her eyes. Just barely after Fuyumi talked, a tall, slim, creepy looking man appeared. He smiled a fake smile at us and shook our hands each.

Although when he saw me, his eyes flashed crimson and his smile turned into a frown. He simply nodded and turned to everyone. He did not even shake my damn hand!!

"Hello, newcomers. My name is Hideki Kaito; please call me Mr. Kaito, though. I am one of the head chiefs of _Jooushima_." He then flashed a look at Fuyumi and her expression changed rapidly.

"There are only three rules. One, no one is allowed to wander around the house after twelve. Two, we do not want anyone disrespecting anything. Third, if anyone goes to into the dungeon, they will be _killed_!" What Fuyumi said grasped everyone's attention.

"I'm just kidding! There is no third rule or dungeon. But if anyone defies the rules, they will be severly punished." She joked.

"What kind of punishments?" I blurted out. I turned to look at Mr. Kaito. His still wasn't smiling.

"It depends how bad you act. For instance, if you disrespect anyone, you will have to feed _everyone_. As for the first rule, you'll find out how bad it is when you break it." Mr. Kaito answered harshly.

_From now on I'll have to watch my actions_, I thought.

**End of the Preview!**

**Meanings**

Jooushima – Queen Island

Ichiyo - One Generation

Nukekubi - go to Nukekubi on wikipedia for more information.

Akaokami - Bloody Mistress

-sama **-** is the formal version of san.


End file.
